


All That Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, talks of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a miracle seems to happen, you realize all that matters to you is him.





	All That Matters

__

What day was it now?  Somewhere around one thousand?  You had lost track, even though you knew somewhere in the back of your mind the answer was lurking.  If you just pressed hard enough against it, you could—

 

_“This is a Library, you fool!  Not a sparring ring!”_

 

You withdrew from your mind.  It wasn’t so important for you to press…

 

The book you had in your hand sat there patiently as you fought against your own mind.  Long ago, you would let your mind wander, let your imagination take hold.  _He_ had always liked that about you, how a little task such as putting books away could inspire such an imagination.  But now, that imagination had turned sour against your thoughts of late. 

 

You finally slid the ancient text back on to the shelf where it belonged, giving a deep sigh as you glanced down to the next book.  _Ancient Runes of the Jotun_.

 

_“Frost magic, illusive for those who aren’t practiced well enough in magic.”  He boasted to you.  Unfortunately for his ego, you were only half-listening.  You hummed along at the proper times, a smile on you face as you enjoyed the timbre of his voice, but besides that, you hadn’t been truly paying attention.  “Perhaps if I perform this magic on your books you would listen?”_

 

A part of your heart smiled at the memory, remembering how you panicked at those words, begged for forgiveness for not listening as you should have been.  The kiss that followed.  But that was as far as your heart dared to go. 

 

You slipped the book back into its spot before moving on, heading back to the main desk in the great Library of Asgard.  There were a few familiar faces who waved or smiled at you, but you did not respond.  It has been a long time since you smiled or waved at someone in such a way.

 

It had been…you pressed again against your mind, ignoring that stabbing feeling in your heart…

 

“One thousand, two hundred and twenty-six days…”  You muttered to yourself sadly, a solitary tear falling past your cheek.

 

So lost in your own sorrow and aching heart, you didn’t sense the person who approached your desk.  You did not see the movement as a lone hand reached out to your face, caressing your cheek softly before wiping a thumb across the wet tear track. 

 

“This world has lost much if one such as you can not find joy here.” 

 

You went to slap the hand away, to snap at whoever had the audacity to lay a hand on you.  You were not to be touched by some stranger!  There was only one you allowed to covet your touch, only one you allowed yourself to find comfort in, and they were gone…long gone.

 

“How dare you!  You-Oh…”

 

He smiled down at you almost amused at your shocked expression.  He even chuckled when you reached out a hand to press it against his chest, making sure he wasn’t some specter to haunt you and test your will with dreams of what you wanted.  You even put a bit of magic behind it to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. 

 

“All this time, and all you have to say is ‘Oh’?” 

 

You looked up to his eyes, those beautiful green eyes.  His black hair pushed back away from his face, the smirk clear on his face as you felt your heart melt at the sight.  He was here, really here, standing before you.

 

Loki.

 

“You’re still alive.” 

 

Loki scoffed.  “Oh, don’t sound so disappointed.  I might think you don’t like me.”  He reached out and took your hand in his, pulling it up to his lips.  “Well?  Do you not like me?”

 

You stared at him for a moment, savoring the feeling of his cool hands on yours, how his lips caressed the skin on your palm and then your knuckles.  It was a dream, it had to be a dream.  “No…I do not like you.”  You said with a wavering voice.  “I love you.” 

 

The tears fell down your face quickly as you rushed around the desk and to his side again, throwing your arms around his neck and holding him close.  “I thought you died…Thor said you perished!”  It was all you could manage to get out before your sobs became too much.

 

Loki spoke no words to that, just tightened his hold on you, having his hands roam over your hair and back as he pressed small kisses to your head.  You didn’t know what happened, and frankly, you didn’t care.  Loki, your friend, your lover, your husband, he was finally home.  That was all that mattered. 


End file.
